


Home for Christmas

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's back from Atlantis, and avoiding the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

The first few months back from Atlantis were tough.

She hadn't expected to enjoy the command position so far away from home; she certainly hadn't expected to need to keep doing it. To have it taken away from her was gut-wrenching and she'd taken leave of the SGC immediately, despite protests, and taken up residence in a new house.

When Cameron Mitchell knocked on her front door on Christmas Eve, it still looked like a bomb had hit it, with research papers and partial project pieces scattered around at least three rooms, the kitchen and the hallway. The living room had a space cleared in front of the television and the couch, bearing an empty wine glass.

He let out a low whistle. "Gee, Sam, you really know how to decorate a place."

Her hair was done, longer than it had been in years and she'd fallen back into wearing jeans and shirts and fluffy slippers with far more ease than she'd expected. The break had been just what she needed.

Two hours, two pizzas and a bottle and a half of wine later, they're sprawled out on the floor in front of the television, a Christmas movie they haven't paid any attention to playing in the background.

"I missed this," Cam told her, running his fingers through the loose strands of hair that framed her face.

Sam smiled. "Me, too," she smiled, leaning back against him. "Atlantis was great-" Cam snorted, breaking her concentration, and she elbowed him in the ribs. "-and I do miss the SGC, but, I don't know. Maybe I'm getting too old for all that?"

He barked out a laugh. "I think that's the stupidest thing you've ever said, Sam," he told her, lifting her up and around to face him. It wasn't the most dignified position to be in, but they were beyond feeling embarrassed by insignificant things..

"Maybe." She reached behind him for the bottle of wine. "I've been doing this for a long time."

"You do a damn good job of it, too," he reminded her. "Don't worry about the IOA; they're going to have to live with their decisions." He tickled the side of her stomach, his smile widening when she shied away from him. "Besides, it's good to have you back in this galaxy."

Blue eyes met blue eyes, and Sam knew she'd come home.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.


End file.
